Dragonball LD: Legendary Destiny!
by chibi-kun-4545-2005
Summary: 10,000 years ago, a great evil was locked away by a 'gate'. Now, 10,000 years later, an evil organization seeks to havest this evil with the reincarnation of the gate.Will the ZSenshi protact the gate? Especially if the gate is one of the new Generation?


Hey every1! This is my is first fic! So please be nice!

DISCLAMER: Nope! I don't own DBZ or its **_OLD_** characters. I do own this plot and the **_NEW_** characters.

Chapter I:

The return

Darkness… That's how it has been since he came here with shenlong. He told him that him could never see his love ones until one hundred years has passed. He knew that by the time he came back, everyone would be gone. He would have to wait another one hundred thirty years till he would reunite with his friends and family. He had the strangest felling that something terrible will happen on Chikayuu. He did not know his felling was correct or if he was homesick and heartbroken.

"**_SON GOKU! COME FORTH!" _**A powerful voice called.

He heard shenlong calling him. He stood up and walked down paths that lead to the holy dragon. When he got there, he found that this was the only place that was provided with light. He walked into the light and found that he was shielding himself from the light since he hasn't been in the light in 2 Chikayuu years. When he got used to the light, a man walk from he opposite of the darkness. The man appeared to be forty years old at the least. He had long forest green hair tied back in a pony tail and blood ruby red eyes looking dead straight at the boy across him, who looked no older fifteen years. The boy's mess black hair that went in every direction except down. He wore a blue gi shirt, orange pants and a white belt. He had white angel wings, a golden halo and a brown monkey tail sprouted from his back and bottom.

"Son Goku, There is a disturbance in the northern realm. An evil force is once again, threatening Chikayuu. You, Son Goku, are the only one who can stop it." The man said calmly. The boys' eyes widen with fear.

"But… I thought that Chikayuu wasn't suppose to be in danger 'till I got back." The boy said in confusion. He was very confused indeed. When he first came to this realm, shenlong told him that Chikyuu would not be disturb for another one hundred years or so.

"Yes, this is true. But then... There are some evils that are beyond my power." The man said sadly. The boy did not understand what he was trying to say. Before he had a chance to try to figure out what the man had just said, the man began to speak. "The dragonballs have returned to Chikayuu. And to an addition to that, there seems that our new enemy is after a power source of some kind hidden within one of the Chikyuu-jin. A power stronger than the dragonballs and super saiyjin 4 combined." Goku's eyes widen even more.

"But," He began, "How is that possible? How can someone be more powerful than both the dragonballs AND supersayian 4? Who's the Chikayuu-jin?" Goku asked, nearly yelled out of frustration. Shenlong simply smiled.

"Filled with many questions as always, eh Goku?" He chuckled lightheartedly before becoming serious again. "Firstly, how this new enemy was able to penetrate my Doke shiri, I do not know. What I do know is that they must have a psychic in their group. Secondly, It would seem that the leader of the group must be one of the few immortals in that realm is the one you'll be facing. As for the Chikayuu-jin," Shenlong turned around and summon a crystal ball that was just abit bigger than the Namekian dragonballs.

A picture of a young boy, possible no older that 8, stood in the middle of the dark background. He had spiky midnight black hair. His Azure blue eyes showed reflected much pain and sorrow. The boy had no shirt, so Goku was able to see his chest. A large star like scar sat in the middle of his upper torso. Goku tilted his head, not understanding who this boy is or what he has to do with anything.

"Uh, Shenlong…" Goku started, "Who's he?" Shenlong looked at the adult-turned-teen with amusement in his eyes.

"His name, Goku, is Kanto." He said matter-of-factly. "This is the boy that our enemy is after. This boy holds the key to the universes survival."

"Wow." Goku managed to say, "Ya know, He kinda looks like Goten when he was little. Except with much tamer hair" He Chuckled. Strangely, Shenlong smirked at him

"Well, I'm not surprise." He shrugged, "He IS his son" He said, his smirk widening. Goku's eyes became the size of frying pans at the news.

"NANI? You mean Goten has a son?" Goku screeched, "You mean ta tell me that that boy FINALLY decided to settle down? Man, I'm missin' EVERYTHHING!" He pouted and crossed his arms as if he was 5. Shenlong simply smiled. But it didn't last long, as he became serious once more.

"The boy will be born during the Seken no konekuto 1. At the same time, the dragonballs will return to chikayuu. But-" Shenlong stop suddenly and turned away from Goku. Goku face became more serious and concerned.

"Shenlong, please tell me what is going to happen." Goku pleaded, even though he knew what would happen. Shenlong turned back to the 'teen' with sad guilty eyes.

"Shortly after the boy is born, our enemy will send henchmen down to…to kidnap him." Shenlong said sadly, once again looking away from him. Goku's eyes widen with fear and disbelief.

"Shenlong, please… tell me they wont succeed." Goku pleaded. His only answer was sympathetic look from the ryuu-jin. With that, Goku got up and began to stormed out of the area. Shenlong's head shot back up and shouted:

"Hey! Where do you think your going!" Shenlong called.

"I'm going to save him…" Goku replied without turning around. Shenlong's mouth dropped open. He couldn't be serious! Shenlong dashed to the 'young' sayian before he could fully leave the lighted area.

"Goku, are you mad! You can't just go out there, out of the blue like this!" Shenlong yelled at him, reaching for Goku's shoulder. Goku stopped dead in his tracks and let his head drop. Before shenlong could 'scold' him, he let out a sad sigh.

"Shenlong," Goku began, with an unusual sad tone in his voice, "Please. I-I've hurt my family way too many times. If they lose this child, then half of them, atleast, will not see the point of living anymore. Please, shenlong, I have to." Goku pleaded. Shenlong had just caught a glimpse of the forlorn look in his eyes. Shenlong pitied him. Having lost nearly everyone he know and love. Shenlong couldn't help but sigh very annoyed and tossed a hooded cape at him.

"Oh, fine! You can go. But you must wear a disguise. It is essential that **NO ONE **sees OR recognize you." A disappointed groan came from Goku.

"Aww! But this cape is so itchy! And why can't I atleast say hi to everyone, huh?…" The rants kept coming and, by now, Shenlong was getting a headache.

"Well, Goku," shenlong said suddenly "I could just make you stay here and let the enemy take your grandkid if YOU DON'T STOP BUGGING ME!" Goku jumped, not aware that Shenlong was going to yell at him. Goku smiled sheepishly.

"Hee, Gomen Shenlong!" Goku laughed nervously, "Oh well, See ya!" He said before waving and disappearing before his eyes. Shenlong stood there for a moment before going back to his throne. Shenlong looked at the clear ball in front of him and sighed. The image changed and revealed the Z-warriors, preparing their new member of the team, unaware of the danger that has been predicted to over shadow them. He could only hope that Goku would succeed.

"Kami Speed, Goku." Shenlong whispered, "You'll need it…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Yea! How ya like dat? Good/Bad? Okay/sucky? Gods'creation/ bullcrap? You decide! R+R me!

1: To be explained the next chapter


End file.
